Ecto Shots
by Phantom J. Ryder
Summary: Drabble and oneshot collection. Now playing: It Happened Slowly- October 1st is DP Angst Day! I decided to try my hand at it. Will be updated randomly.
1. The Cardinal and the Hummingbird

**Blanket Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, the human race, or ANYTHING else I may mention.

_Inspired by a rainy afternoon bird watching._

* * *

Not many people go for a walk in the park on rainy days, but if anybody had been out that afternoon in August, they might have seen a young figure on a park bench. With black hair falling over into the teen's eyes, he looked almost surreal. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen him rise-without looking away from where his eyes were fixed on the trees-and disappear into the forest. A bright flash of light appeared for an instant not far from where he was, and, through the drizzle, a faint glow moved away from the place, and came to rest in a tree.

Emerald eyes watched a small bird flit from branch to branch, wonder held in them. For though man tends to sleep when the sky is grey, nature seems to awaken from some long slumber. In the silver cover of a light rain, the boy's eyes followed the songbird as it preformed its daily ritual.

_Chirp._

Fly to a branch.

_Chirp._

Preen feathers.

_Chirp._

Prepare…

_Chirp._

Fly.

The Cardinal flew to another tree, and the white-haired boy's attention was suddenly captured by a brave little fly that had landed on his leg. He watched the insect, careful not to move, as it journeyed across his thigh and over to his other leg.

_It's like me, _he realized. _Always skipping around, disappearing and reappearing somewhere else… Never in the same place for very long._ He paused. _Scared by every little thing that comes your way._ The fly left the spirit to his thoughts. A small green blur and a soft noise made him look up sometime later. It hovered in front of his face for a moment then landed on a nearby branch. The phantom watched the hummingbird as it shook out its feathers and flitted off to gather nectar.

One last thought crossed the child's mind before he left the park, _I am one with things that fly._


	2. Confessions

_Inspired by my brother's white-splotched knuckles and my Youth Pastor's killer scar he has on his arm._

* * *

Dear Diary,

It's me. Today I made fun of Manson again. I know I seem shallow, but it was the big thing about my day. You see, I have a confession to make.

I knocked her books out of her arms in the hall and called her a freak. She told her friends to go on ahead of her. She sounded mad, which was the reaction I was hoping for.

She picked up her books and I taunted her again. The Goth glared at me, which was another reaction I was expecting. I prepared to make my next jest, but she leaned in and hissed, "You don't know anything about freaks."

By the way she said it, I could tell she wasn't talking about herself. She had taken offence as if I had insulted someone she cared about. Since Techno Geek and Loser Boy were the only ones with her, I assumed she meant Fenton. Why she would talk about her own boyfriend like that, I don't know.

But that got me thinking. Not healthy for someone of my status, I know, but still. I wondered, Why did I torture her anyway? At first it was just for something to do. Hey, look, let's make fun of the Goth! That was ninth grade, and now it's eleventh.

Lately though, my reason for picking on her has changed. It's no longer just something to do. The real reason I bully Sam Manson is because I'm afraid of Danny Fenton.

I know it's crazy. Me, the most popular girl in school, afraid of some loser with two friends. But I can't help it, he scares me. Of course, I don't show it. It's just, he freaks me out!

Sure, he's puny, and Dash shoves him in his locker a lot, but when you look closer at him, you can see he's hiding something.

He always acts like he's scared of everything, but I know he's not. Whenever a ghost attacks the school, (which is actually quite often) he is always the first to run off. You'd naturally think he's scared, but about a year ago I noticed he's always got this determined look on his face, as if he were running _toward_ something instead of _away_ from it.

Then there are his scars. I mostly noticed them on his hands and arms. On his arms, most of them are two or three inches long, and his knuckles are littered with white marks.

I first noticed them in Chemistry class, because he was across the aisle from me, with his hands resting on his desk. I happened to glance over, and noticed a long white line starting under his sleeve and ending at his elbow. I couldn't believe I'd never noticed it before, because now that I think about it, I'd seen it a few times. It just didn't register in my head what it actually was.

My eyes followed the length of the scar, then down his forearm to his hands. His forearms were dotted with red and white marks and a few purple and yellow bruises. His knuckles were practically white from the number of scars.

I also noticed in Gym or at the water park he never takes his shirt off. Odd thing to notice, I know, but it's true. I mean, all the other boys do, right? He always has a tank top on at the water park, and beneath it I know are more battle scars. You're looking at me like, Battle scars? What makes you say that? Well, I have no idea what kind of thing the kid gets himself into, but I just have a feeling those are battle scars. It kind of frightens me. How could such a wimpy guy have that many cuts and not even care? Even Star admitted something's different about him.

And the whispers. During lunch, all he does is mutter to his friends about something or other. I overheard some snatches of their conversation once. They were grumbling about ghosts and some thermos. They also mentioned a portal, and I remembered hearing rumors a few years back that the Fentons had a secret lab with a doorway to a "Ghost Zone."

It was then that I started to piece it together. Scars, hushed stories about ghosts, a secret lab: Danny Fenton was fighting ghosts.

Now remember, this HAS to stay secret, because I, the great Paulina Sanchez, am not supposed to be afraid of some loser like him.

* * *

_I know she's OOC, but that was kind of the point. Sorry if you don't get it. It's a bit raw, I know, but it's been sitting unfinished for a while. Yeah..._


	3. Flowers

_Happy Birthday Mom! This is a special gift just for you._

* * *

It was spring. The air was clear, birds were singing, and happiness radiated throughout the town of Amity Park. No ghosts had attacked so far, which was a bonus to the already perfect day. Pamela Manson was in her front yard planting daisies and roses. She was on her knees, just finishing with a plant, when her teenage daughter Samantha came up, chatting with her friends.

Pamela wished her daughter would spend more time doing something productive, instead of running off all the time. She was worried about her, and not just because she was overprotective. Sam didn't know it, but she had found the first-aid kit stashed under her bed. And it had been half empty. Pam knew it wasn't her daughter that was getting hurt, but she was worried nonetheless. What mother wouldn't be?

No, it wasn't Sammikins that the first-aid was for, it was that Danny fellow. That's why Pamela worked so hard to keep her away from him; she didn't want Sam to get hurt. But, her daughter was independent, so she didn't really have much of a say. That didn't mean she couldn't still fret.

She sighed and went back to gardening. She tried to enjoy the aroma of the flowers, but she couldn't concentrate. She wished she and Samantha could spend more time together, but they had almost nothing in common.

Sam said something to her friends, and they waved good-bye. She went inside, and then came back out a minute later wearing a tan gardener's hat. She smiled at her mother. "May I join you?"

A smile crossed Pamela's weary face. "Yes, please do." Her daughter knelt down beside her and dug a hole for the next daisy. She smiled as she placed it in and patted down the dirt.

For the next hour, mother and daughter peacefully chatted and planted flowers. When Pamela handed Sam a glass of fresh lemonade, she said, "I love you, Mom."

* * *

_I love you, Mom! Happy Birthday (and the same to moms everywhere)!_


	4. The Call

_Inspired by the song 'They're Coming to Take Me Away'. Somebody listen to it and tell me it's not creepy. PLEASE._

* * *

_Rrring. Rrring. Rrring._ Sam grabbed the phone, but when she saw who it was, she didn't answer. She had been getting calls like this a lot lately, and always at night. A siren had been wailing last time she answered, which had made the call even creepier.

It wasn't her fault. She had tried to help, but was too late. He didn't see it that way. After all he'd suffered, he felt betrayed—that she had broken faith; that she really didn't care about him. She did. But she couldn't stop the Men. They were going to get him, and she couldn't do anything about it.

It had been months. He had gone into hiding, to throw off the Men's trail. But they were still going to get him.

Sam brushed a tear off her cheek and sniffed. She remembered the first time she had gotten the call. She thought he was going to tell her that he was all right: that he could come home. She was wrong. He had cracked under the pressure and sorrow. And he called to lay all the guilt on her. Every night. And every time the phone rang, that ridiculous song came anew to her mind, every word as if he were saying it for the first time.

"They're coming to take me away." She whispered, tears spilling down her pale cheeks. "Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk?" She hadn't run away, she'd run to get help.

"You thought it was a joke and so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right?" No, not laugh. Cry and scream, not laugh, never laugh.

"I cooked your food, I cleaned your house, and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds. Huh?" He had paid for countless Vegan Nasty Burgers. He had helped clean her room. And now he was gone.

"They're coming to take me away, Ha-haa! They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha! To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time, and I'll be happy to see those nice young Men in their clean white coats and they're coming to take me AWAY HA HA!"

The phone rang again. This time Sam picked it up and let the horrible thing with Danny's beautiful voice fill her mind… and destroy her soul.

* * *

_Songfic? Something else? You tell me? Of all the songs to get stuck in my head… I do highly recommend listening to it, though. Just not at night before bed. Thanks goes to my dad for helping to make this even creepier! Happy early Halloween, everyone!_


	5. Cornered

_What happens in the alleyway, stays in the alleyway..._

* * *

She crouched, unmoving, ectogun in hand.

He should be here any minute.

Silently, she pulled her hood up over her head, activating the ecto-vision goggles. Her earpiece beeped.

_He's here._

She tensed, slowly glancing around. An anonymous source had tipped her off that he was going to be here.

She had been waiting for this moment. For this moment, to catch him.

Suddenly, a chill went down her spine. She couldn't help but shiver.

Then, there he was: Danny Phantom. The fact people thought he was a hero disgusted her.

She must have made some noise – probably a disgusted grunt from the back of her throat – because he glanced her way.

She froze.

Fortunately, he didn't see her, because she was hidden well, deep in shadows. The alleyway was incredibly dark, despite the fact it must have been noon.

His eyes were searching. Neon orbs grazed the place with precision. "Come on out, Plasmius," he said, turning slowly. "I know you're there."

She took her chance, emerging from the shadows and pinning her gun at his head. It was in position and ready… just needing the pull of the trigger…

"Mo—Maddie!" Phantom cried in alarm.

"What are you up to, ghost?" She leveled the ectogun, steady in her hand.

"Huh?" He asked, as if he were confused.

She scoffed inwardly. So… he was playing difficult, huh?

"So what's your plan, vermin? To win us over? To take over every city until you have an army of ghosts and humans large enough to take over the entire world? You're sick. All of you."

"What? No! I'm trying to stop ghosts from taking over the world, not do it myself!" He held his hands up, and backed against a wall.

Maddie had to remind herself not to believe a word the ghost said, because it's expression was convincingly close to that of a frightened boy's. His green eyes were pinned on the gun steady in her hand.

Typical.

"Right," She spat, her voice covered with sarcasm, "You're the _good guy_. You save kittens from trees and pretend you have a sense of humanity, and then at night you rob banks and jewelry stores."

He rubbed the back of his neck, an action that strangely reminded Maddie of her son. She mentally strangled herself for even _resembling_ her innocent son with this creature.

"But that was just once!" Phantom said, "I was being controlled by a crazy circus clown! Honestly, what would a ghost want with money, anyway?"

This made her pause, but she didn't lessen her grip on the gun. It was ready: pointing directly at his forehead. Nevertheless, it made her think; what _would_ a ghost want with money? She shook her head. No. She couldn't let him get to her. He's only trying to manipulate her thoughts!

Range filled her voice as she yelled, "What kind of sick obsession do you have? Making people think you're a hero—"

"No! I just, maybe-uh, no, I'm not a hero! I-I just want to save people from my mistake," Phantom pleaded, eyes wide.

That remark stopped Maddie cold. Ghosts don't _make_ mistakes. Could they?

"What mistake?" She asked slowly, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'd… uh… rather not say." He made a hasty move to turn intangible, but she was prepared for that. She simply pressed a button on her wrist, and the ectoshield she had rigged went up.

Phantom collided with it head-on.

"Ow…" He groaned.

_"What mistake?"_ Maddie repeated, more forcefully this time. She was prodding, demanding, and not giving up.

"Okay!" Phantom said. "Okay," He mumbled, more quietly, shoving his hands in pockets that Maddie was sure weren't there a minute ago.

"Geez. I… " He sighed. Took a deep breath. And almost as if he wanted to rant and get this off his chest, he said: "I accidentally activated a portal that let all the ghosts into town. I figured it was my responsibility to shove 'em all back in the Ghost Zone, seeing as I was the one who let them out in the first place. That's all. Happy now?"

Maddie pondered over the new facts for a moment, and didn't move. Phantom shifted.

"No, I'm not. I don't believe you. Ghosts don't have a sense of _responsibility_, and the only portal you could have activated is in Fenton Works. I would have known if a _ghost_ was messing around in my lab." She said, thinking of all the ghost shields and equipment in there that could have exterminated him.

"No, Maddie, I'm telling the truth! I'd never hurt anyone," He said, his tone almost pleading now. He wanted her so desperately to believe him. But, why?

"What about that time you kidnapped the Mayor?"

"He was being overshadowed by an evil police ghost named Walker, I swear it wasn't me," His tone was desperate.

Maddie snorted.

"Come on, Maddie, ya gotta believe me. I'm not evil. Just let me go, please? I'll stop causing trouble, I promise," He almost whispered it.

"As if, ghost. Do you know how long I've been waiting to catch you?" She stated, her gun still on the ready.

"Um, about a year?" Phantom scratched the side of his head. Suddenly, a look of horror crossed his face.

"Oh, God, I just remembered! I have this big history test I'm supposed to study for! Gotta go, bye!" He phased through the ground where the shield didn't affect him, and was gone.

Maddie let her stance down and the gun slipped her hands. It clattered to the ground. She cursed under her breath.

"Next time, ghost." She whispered.

She looked up towards the sky.

She'd have to remember to improve the shield.

But she couldn't help but think: Why was he so desperate on having her approval? Why did he want to make her believe so bad? If he could have escaped earlier, why didn't he? It's almost as if he _wanted_ her to believe him…

She scowled at her unanswered thoughts.

And no one but the lone striped cat – who was frozen, watching – in the alleyway heard her mumble, "And what kind of ghost takes history tests anyway?"

* * *

_Thank you all for your continued support, and thank you MarkTheTinyGiraffe for editing._

_For the eighteen people who might care, I put a progress report for my stories on my profile, and I update it every first of the month. And for the four people who care, I also have a random quote regularly._

_Hey, who's exited about Christmas? I've been counting down the days..._


	6. Deck the Halfa

_This is what you get for trying to write a drabble during a _very_ busy Christmas Eve…_

* * *

Maddie was stirring the dough for the Christmas cookies as she heard familiar footsteps thunder down the stairs. She smiled slightly as she asked, "Danny, where are you going?"

"Out!" Danny yelled without missing a beat, running towards the front door.

She rolled her eyes. "Grab your jacket; you'll freeze!"

Danny grabbed it, even though he knew he wouldn't need it. After all, how can a ghost with an ice core freeze? He just wasn't in the mood for an angry Maddie Fenton right now.

Slipping the garment on, he exited the house, only to go ghost and phase into the Lab.

Fortunately, his dad was nowhere in sight, so Danny just opened the door the Ghost Zone and entered.

* * *

"Now remember, Daniel, it's important to review everything here and make sure we didn't forget anything. Party planning is no easy task."

"I know, Desiree. That's why you're helping me," Danny replied with a smirk. Currently, he was in Desiree's lair, planning for the annual Christmas Eve party that all ghosts attended.

Well, almost all.

"Clockwork's hosting at the Time Tower, Walker and Pandora are in charge of security…" he said, looking at the list the time ghost had given him. Then, with raised eyebrows, he asked, "Why do we need security for a Christmas party?"

"We don't want Plasmius showing up, now do we?" Desiree replied slowly, as if he was really dense. "Besides," She said with a roll of her eyes, "If Pariah Dark should happen to wake up, he wouldn't immediately know it's Christmas time, and Clockwork wanted guards for that thermos he keeps."

Danny shuddered at the thought of any of his three worst enemies crashing the party.

He looked down at the list again. "So… Pandora, Walker, and Skulker are putting Fright Knight and Walker's deputy Bullet in charge of the rest of the goons, whose job is to keep Vlad out."

"That's about right, Danny," she looked at her own list on the clipboard, and with her spare hand she created a new cloak for Frostbite. "And Box Ghost and I are in charge of gifts. He's wrapping, of course."

"Right," Danny rolled his eyes at how much fun Boxy was sure to have. "Sam, Tucker, and Lunch Lady are preparing the food," He recited off his list. Then, as an afterthought, "It was nice of Clockwork to let them come."

"It wasn't just him, Danny," Desiree amended, raising a finger. "All the ghosts had to agree. Your friends will be the first—and _only_—humans to attend a Ghost Christmas Eve celebration. They should consider it an honor."

"They do. Sam's excited because she loves the holiday season, and Tuck loves any chance to eat food." He didn't add: _And Sam is glad I won't be out fighting all night._

"Well, ghost food is good, and safe for your human friends, as well." She said, distracted. She was focusing on making something with her pink energy… again.

"Next on the list," Danny sighed, "is entertainment. Ghost Writer wrote a Christmas song for Ember to perform, and Tucker will help Technus set up the stage."

"Yes, yes," came the reply. Desiree then smiled once she formed her desired item. "What do you think?" she asked, turning.

Danny admired the dress Desiree had made for Princess Dorathea. It was light blue with green fringe, and had a tiered skirt.

He wasn't a fashion expert, but he knew well enough that it would most certainly suit the ghost dragon. "It's pretty," he said.

Desiree beamed. "I do enjoy giving Christmas gifts to everyone," she said. "Now, what else is there?"

"Umm, decorations. Sam is helping Undergrowth with all the plant-related things, like wreaths and Christmas trees, and Kitty volunteered to help Frostbite set up ice statues. Those will look cool," he stated, thinking of his yeti-like friend.

"Yes, Frostbite is quite good at that, isn't he?"

Danny nodded. "Mm-hm. And now all that's left is the guest list…" He trailed.

"Amorpho's coming, I'm bringing Cujo, Dairy King offered to bring snacks, Dani will definitely show up, Hotep-Ra is coming, too, and Johnny and Shadow are dropping Kitty off beforehand and staying." Then, in a slightly raised voice, he asked, "Why aren't they helping, again?"

Desiree gave him a sidelong glance.

"Right," Danny muttered. "So… Klemper will be looking for a friend the whole time. I hope during the party he's not too much trouble. Lydia is going to try to slip away from Freakshow, and Nocturn still has to RSVP. The Observants are sending two representatives to _observe_ the party and make sure we don't go hog wild." He gave his classic happy-go-lucky grin, and Desiree glared at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing. Continue," she waved a hand.

"Dora is dragging her brother, Prince Aragon, to the bash. Poindexter said he might show up, possibly with his entire school... Spectra promised not to make everybody _too_ miserable, and Vortex is busy with weather on Earth, but will come. Vlad's vultures and Youngblood are coming, and Wulf is just happy Walker won't capture him again. Man, it's been a while since I've seen that guy.

"Last but not least, everyone helping to set up will obviously stay for the festivities."

"Good," Desiree said, "It doesn't sound like Clockwork forgot anything."

"Wait," Danny reread the list in his hands. "I'm not on here. What am I supposed to bring?"

She gasped. "You don't know?" she half-yelled, shocked.

Surprised by the other ghost's reaction, he just shrugged. "Nobody told me."

"You're supposed to find some way to bring the starry night sky into the Ghost Zone."

* * *

_I imagine his expression is priceless._

_Thank you MarkTheTinyGiraffe for your help!_

_Here's to listing every ghost by name, bar Dark Dan and the Ectopuses! *Raises toast* Mmm… This is good Fenton toast. Where's the eggnog?_

_Merry Christmas!_


	7. Forgot

_Thank you Reyna Elizabeth Masters, MarkTheTinyGiraffe, Conny14Sam, MsFrizzle, Dragonsrule18, LunaTheBlackWolf, Expergiscimini, 13BlueBananas, and lilyphantomghost for reviewing! Ya'll are the best!_

* * *

Her husband came down the stairs, already dressed. "Honey, do you know what today is?" he asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"April third. Why?" she replied, feigning ignorance.

"Is anything… special happening today?" He winked at her, smiling broadly, "Is something… I don't know… being celebrated?" he hinted as he sat down at the kitchen table next to her, and started eating the toast and organic eggs his beautiful wife had prepared.

She looked confused. "Really? Should something be celebrated?" Deciding to quickly change the subject, "Now hurry up, you'll be late for work," She kissed him, gazing into his blue eyes. "And pick up milk on your way home."

He chuckled, got up and rubbed off his hands on his jeans. "Is there anything more cliché than that? You have something planned, don't you? There's no way you could have forgotten what today is."

"Goodbye, Danny," His wife, smiling now, ushered him out the door.

"Bye, Sam." He kissed her lovingly on the cheek. "I love you, even if you're lying!" And with that, the half ghost transformed and flew off to work.

* * *

As Danny Phantom flew over Amity Park, his hometown, he sighed contently. It had been almost eight years since what people were now calling the "Disasteroid Event," and the halfa had finally managed to get out of college and find a real job.

It was just a small office job for now, designing structures for efficient buildings. It was enough to make an aerospace physics university major go crazy, but he wouldn't let go of his dream of one day becoming an astronaut. Besides all that, he was happy. He had a beautiful wife and a city—whose mayor was his life-long best friend—that loved him.

What really had him down at the moment was the fact that today was special—and no one remembered.

Danny dialed a familiar number, and when he got the dial tone, left a message.

"Hi, Jazz, it's Danny. I have something I need to talk to you about; call me after work, okay? Bye," he sighed again.

He knew it was all fun and games, but he couldn't help having a deep fear gnaw inside him. _'Does Sam really not remember?'_ he asked himself.

* * *

Tucker Foley was, by now, used to his friend dropping—often quite literally—into his office to see him. But he usually called first, so it was odd when Danny showed up in the waiting room, asking the secretary if the mayor was in a meeting.

"Hey, man. What's got you down?" Tucker greeted as the halfa walked into the room.

"Hey, Tuck," the specter said, taking a seat. "Well, this morning, Sam said she didn't know why today was special. Then, I spoke to Jazz a few minutes ago, and she didn't know, either!"

"How is she?" Tuck interjected.

"She's doing fine. At first I thought Sam was planning something, but after talking to Jazz…" he was silent for a minute.

Tucker spoke. "Umm… Danny? Nothing is happening today. A ghost hasn't even attacked."

The other was so startled and distraught he turned human. The mayor squinted as the familiar bright rings passed over his friend.

Sadness overwhelmed Danny like a jab in the heart. "You mean… You… Even you? You don't remember?"

It was hard for Tucker to keep the façade with the look of misery Danny gave him, but somehow, he managed to convince his friend he meant it. Keeping a confused face, he said, "Remember what?"

Danny sighed dejectedly, for what felt like the billionth time that day. "What happened today, eleven years ago. Then a different event, eight years ago?"

Tuck shook his head.

* * *

The three of them were in the living room when Danny walked in.

By this point he wasn't expecting it—which, in retrospect, was most likely the point. He had turned on the light, and nearly went into defense mode when Jazz, Sam, and Tucker jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Tucker was holding a cake, which had his insignia under the words "Happy Anniversary Danny and Sam".

Danny was speechless. Hey, they'd remembered, after all! Finally, after gasping like a fish out of water, he managed: "I bought milk."

The occupants of the room laughed as he held the carton of milk, and a dozen red roses, out to Sam. She smiled, walking over to hug him and peck his cheek.

"Did you really think I could forget our anniversary, dear? We've been married for two whole years."

"Or _your_ little 'anniversary?'" Jazz added, "Really, little bro, have some faith," she rubbed his hair, a habit she'd never dropped.

"We're not going to forget the day you got your powers," Tucker chuckled.

They headed to the kitchen, where they set the cake on the table. The men wanted to eat it right then and there, but the ladies insisted on dinner first.

Sam wrapped her arms around Danny, holding him, whispering, "Happy anniversary, my Ghost Boy."

* * *

_Happy Danniversary! Thanks again, Mark, for being an awesome beta._


	8. It Happened Slowly

_I don't know if anybody still does DP Angst Day, but I figured I'd give it a shot._

_I actually wrote this in June; my friends and I were having a quick writing contest. I won "best technique"! (Then again, there were three entries and three categories… But hey.) I lengthened it for Angst Day. The short version is directly after the end of the long one._

* * *

It started slowly, which is probably why he didn't notice it.

Ever since the accident, his heartbeat was slow, maybe half of what a normal human's would be. And when he embraced the change, and controlled the powers, his fate was sealed.

Whenever he transformed, his heartbeat slowed to an almost non-existent pace. But when he changed _back_, and became human again, the constant _thump-thump _was slower than before. Not enough for him to notice, though.

And now that ghosts came every day, he was in ghost form nearly all the time. His grades dropped at an exponential rate, and his family almost never saw him.

When he was Fenton, there were only a few beats a day; hardly enough to keep his sanity grounded. He wasn't sure he was an even half anymore. But he was still alive… right?

Then it happened.

He was just sitting there with his friends, nothing happening for once: a welcome reprieve. But suddenly he gasped; not ghost-sense, but instead a painful tightening in his chest. His barely-there heartbeats increased quickly, blood pounding in his ears. He gripped his chest, scared out of his mind.

As quickly as it had come, it was gone.

His heart sputtered out, ending in one final, ominous _thump._

He touched his lip, and found green-flecked blood. He glanced at his concerned friends. All three of them knew.

His heart had stopped.

He was dead.

* * *

It started slowly, which is probably why he didn't notice it. Every time he transformed, there was less of that reassuring _thump-thump_ to keep him grounded. It got down to only a few beats a day, but by then he was in the other form so often he barely noticed.

But when it sped up quickly for seemingly no reason and then sputtered out, ending in one final, ominous beat, he knew.

His heart had stopped.

He was dead.

* * *

_Review and tell me which you guys liked better!_


End file.
